


The Fake Dating Job

by TwinVax



Series: Little Moments [16]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott and Caleb pretend to be dating during summer camp to keep unwanted advances off them both. It's totally going to end well.





	The Fake Dating Job

They came to the Wildemount Summer Camp together, as unofficially adopted siblings but also mostly best friends were wont to do, so it made sense that they spent time with each other the most out of any of the others they met there. 

Of course, when it became clear a few people were bothering Caleb, and giving him unwanted advances and trying to bully him into spending time with and or go on some weird date with him, they started spending even more time together to try and ward them off. 

Unfortunately, it had the added side effect of everyone thinking they were dating each other, instead of close friends just a few centimeters away from siblings, which was unfortunate but. If it meant it stopped unwanted attention from Caleb as well as from Nott, then they would go along with it. 

So they pretended they were dating, while they stayed at the camp, for the whole time. They were totally sure they would be able to manage that the whole time. 

Sure, nothing could have gone wrong with that plan, even if it was the weirdest thing they had ever decided to do. It was the perfect plan! They’d do just fine, and leave with absolutely no one the wiser when camp ended. 

It was sure to be an absolutely fun time. 


End file.
